banjokazooiefandomcom-20200223-history
Gruntilda's Lair
Gruntilda's Lair is the lair of the evil witch Gruntilda before her first defeat by Banjo and Kazooie. During Banjo-Kazooie, most of the game is set in this massive area. Within the lair itself, there are entrances to nine different worlds: :Mumbo's Mountain :Treasure Trove Cove :Clanker's Cavern :Bubblegloop Swamp :Freezeezy Peak :Gobi's Valley :Mad Monster Mansion :Rusty Bucket Bay :Click Clock Wood Outside of these nine worlds, there are a number of different rooms and sub-areas. The hat on top of the lair is actually a tower, which ultimately leads to the roof where the final battle against Gruntilda takes place in Banjo-Kazooie. Unlike most main antagonists' lairs, Gruntilda's Lair actually serves as a hub world of the first game. When Banjo and Kazooie visit the lair again in Banjo-Tooie, the lair has been severely wrecked, as the entrance inside of the cave shaped like Gruntilda's face is blocked by rocks, and the player can only enter to the cave to visit Grunty's magic spell book Cheato. During Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts, the lair is inaccessible but visible from the outside in Spiral Mountain (probably to make you focus on L.O.G.'s and Grunty's Challenges). Points of Interest *Grunty Portrait #1 (Only sight able to be seen in Banjo-Tooie only with a hole in it and slightly Zoomed-In.) *Mumbo's Mountain atrium (Mumbo's Mountain Puzzle) *Grunty Round Floor Tile (Treasure Trove Cove Puzzle) (Clanker's Cavern Puzzle) *Waterfall Room *Click Clock Wood Puzzle Room *Treasure Trove Cove atrium *Pipe Drainage Room (Clanker's Cavern atrium)(Bubblegloop Swamp Puzzle) *Huge Grunty Statue *Swamp Room (Bubblegloop Swamp atrium)(Freezeezy Peak Puzzle) *Giant Stone Urn (Gobi's Valley atrium) *Grunty Face Statue *Freezeezy Peak Room (Freezeezy Peak atrium) *Lava Room (Gobi's Valley Puzzle) *Cemetery (Mad Monster Mansion atrium) *Mumbo's Shack *Water-Level Raising Room *Grunty's Port (Rusty Bucket Bay atrium) *Click Clock Wood atrium *Grunty's Furnace Fun Room *Transformation Room *Grunty Portrait #2 (Top of the Tower Puzzle) *Dingpot's Room *Red Honeycomb Puzzle *Top of the Tower Maps Please make one and upload it! Worlds *Mumbo's Mountain *Treasure Trove Cove *Clanker's Cavern *Bubblegloop Swamp *Freezeezy Peak *Gobi's Valley *Mad Monster Mansion *Rusty Bucket Bay *Click Clock Wood Collectibles Jiggies Note that Jiggies 2-10 can only be collected after the corresponding world's Witch Switch has been pressed. # Left of the main entrance. # On top of the entrance to Mumbo's Mountain - access as termite. (Mumbo's Mountain) # On top of the ship near the entrance to Treasure Trove Cove - climb on cannon. (Treasure Trove Cove) # Beak Bust Gruntilda's eyes on the flat disc with her portrait. (Clanker's Cavern) # Jump inside the urn in the room just before Gobi's Valley. (Bubblegloop Swamp) # In alcove high above the entrance to Freezeezy Peak - use flying pad under cobweb in nearby room. (Freezeezy Peak) # Inside the stone coffin in the room with the gold urn - use jump pad. (Gobi's Valley) # Break the glass eye in the Gruntilda head. (Mad Monster Mansion) # In alcove leading to the level 3 water switch. (Rusty Bucket Bay) # In alcove above the entrance to the Click Clock Wood area - access as bee. (Click Clock Wood) Extra Lives *On the back of the Huge Grunty Statue's hat. *At the Bubblegloop Swamp entrance room, near the 3 logs, jump to the top of the middle one. *In the Mad Monster Mansion Puzzle room, after pushing the second water raise switch, go to the surface and you should see an Extra life. *Behind Mumbo's Shack (the house you can only enter if you're a pumpkin inside the graveyard). *Located behind some roots, in the room with the Click Clock Wood Puzzle. *Behind the entrance to Click Clock Wood, walk in the grass until Banjo rises a little out of the grass. Banjo is on top of a Shock Spring Pad! Use it to jump on top the Click Clock Wood entrance and collect an Extra life. You may also use the Bee transformation to get it. *Located on a window ledge near the last yellow Cauldron, after completing Grunty's Furnace Fun. *There are four extra lives inside Grunty's Furnace Fun. Enemies Gruntilda's Lair hosts a variety of enemies, some exclusive to the lair itself and others which only appear after their native world has been accessed. *Whipcrack *Grille Chompa *Gruntling *Beehive *Chump *Tee-Hee *Bigbutt World Enemies *Ticker - Appears in the Mumbo's Mountain room, after Mumbo's Mountain has been accessed. *Snippet - Appears in the Treasure Trove Cove room, after Treasure Trove Cove has been accessed. *Shrapnel - Appears in the Clanker's Cavern room, after Treasure Trove Cove has been accessed. *Grille Chompa - Appears in the Clanker's Cavern room, after Clanker's Cavern has been accessed. *Buzzbomb - Appears in the Bubblegloop Swamp room, after Bubblegloop Swamp has been accessed. *Sir Slush - Appears in the Freezeezy Peak room, after Freezeezy Peak has been accessed. *Chinker - Appears in the Freezeezy Peak puzzle room, after Freezeezy Peak has been accessed. *Mum-mum and Scabby - Appears in the Gobi's Valley room, after Gobi's Valley has been accessed. *Ripper - Appears in the Mad Monster Mansion room, after Mad Monster Mansion has been accessed. *Floatsam - Appears in the Rusty Bucket Bay room, after Rusty Bucket Bay has been accessed. *Big Clucker - Appears in the Click Clock Wood room, after Click Clock Wood has been accessed. Names in Other Languages Gallery Image:Gruntys Lair1.png|Grunty Portrait in Banjo-Kazooie. Image:Grunty_Picture_BT.png|Destroyed Grunty Portrait in Banjo-Tooie. Image:Gruntys Lair3.png|Grunty Round Floor Tile Image:Gruntys Lair2.png|Huge Grunty Statue Image:Gruntys Lair4.png|Grunty Face Statue Image:Gruntys Lair5.png|Lava Room Image:Gruntys Lair6.png|Water-Level Raising Room Image:Gruntys Lair7.png|Giant Urn Room Image:Gruntys Lair8.png|Mumbo's Shack Image:Gruntys Lair9.png|Dingpot Area Image:Grunty's FF.jpg|Grunty's Furnace Fun de:Gruntys Reich